The Forsaken Uchiha
by omjtigotsapen
Summary: Pain, sorrow,loneliness. This is what the two remaining Uchiha's, Sasuke and Rei felt ever since the slaughter of their clan. Their bond was strengthened after the incident, but now Sasuke is now a ninja. Is their bond truly as strong as they think it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I am new here on Fanfiction, but have been writing fanfiction stories for quite a while! Actually, I haven't technically _written _them, but I have them all in the ol' noggin! Anyway, this is the Prologue of my story. I hope you like it, and I don't own Naruto, otherwise I'd be rich and I would know how the series ended. XD

* * *

**The Forsaken Uchiha**

**Prologue**

**Forsaken-adj. Deserted, abandoned; forlorn**

In the infamous Village Hidden in the Leaves there were two rivaling clans , the Hyugas and the Uchihas. Both clans had unique kekei genkai's for their eyes, Byakugan and Sharingan. The Hyuga's Byakugan let them have 3590 vision and let them see their opponent's chalkra network. With a few flicks of their fingers they could eliminate their opponent's main chalkra flows. The Uchiha's Sharingan, however, let them see their opponent's moves and jutsus more clearly and allowed them to copy it. And then there was the feared Mangekyo Sharingan, which is too horrible to even describe. The key word to this paragraph, though, is _was_.

The Uchihas were destroyed four years ago by the Clan leader's eldest, Uchiha Itachi. The whole clan was killed, except for two. Itachi's two younger siblings, Uchiha Sasuke, 8, and Uchiha Rei, 4.

Although Uchiha Sasuke is well known around all the villages, Rei is more so. She is widely known as the Uchiha disgrace. You see, the nerves in her right arm were not attached correctly, so she is unable to use it. Also to add onto it, her eyes are weak so she would never be able to achieve the Sharingan. Another thing about her, was that she was a girl. Not supposed to become useful, really, just get married off and bear little ninja prodigies. And to put the cherry on top of this wonderfully masterpieced cake, she was the daughter of the Clan's head, Uchiha Fugaku. The most powerful Uchiha Elder, and he and a crippled child.

Her parents never really paid attention to her, so she got all the love she received from her brothers, since the whole rest of the world despised and looked down upon her too. When the clan was killed, both Sasuke and her were terribly damaged mentally and emotionally. Even though Sasuke was older, Rei had to help him at times because of his emotional state. Sasuke promised that he would never leave Rei's side and hurt her the way Itachi did. Little did he know….

* * *

There you go! The prologue! Good? Bad? I need input, so please, please,PLEASE! review.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I have finished my first chapter of my story, and it is quite long. (I hope) It's long for me to type, ten written pages in my tiny handwriting, so I hope you all enjoy, and it's long enough for you to enjoy and get hooked, but not enough to be bored. Again, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Now, onto the story. ^-^

Brushing my raven-colored hair from my face, I sat up, trying to get out of my sleepy daze and remember what day it was. Finally it dawned on me, my first day of the academy! I almost fell flat on my face when I jumped out of my small, very cushiony bed, which then gave me the message to calm down. As I felt my hyper level lower, my bright smile stayed on my face.

I walked over to my dresser and picked up my brush. I just did a quick brush over, since I had to use my left hand. And by judging by how hard and how terrible I was at doing things with it, I guessed I was right handed.

I guess I should expand more on this, shouldn't I? Well, eight-almost-nine years ago, when I was born, my right hand was born crippled. No, it wasn't deformed or anything, the muscle in it is not quite right, making it unable to move properly. My parents tried all the medical ninja, but with no prevail. It was incurable. I don't mind though.

Looking back into the mirror, I looked deep into my dark grey eyes. "You do your best at school, and don't let what anyone says bother you." I smiled at my reflection once again and giggled.

"If anyone says anything about you, just tell me and I'll deal with them." I spun completely around.

"Sasuke-oniisan!" I ran into him, hugging him (well, as well as I could with one arm) "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at the bridge with your team?"

My brother, Uchiha Sasuke, was officially a genin. He passed his test with flying colors, top of his grade. (not surprisingly, of course, I mean, he _is _the best!) He also passed the his sensi's test, becoming the first team to be with Hatake Kakashi, copy cat ninja. I can't explain how proud I was of him.

He smirked at me. "You got one heck of a memory." I beamed at him and giggled.

"One of the best!"

"Well," he started, "I got Sakura to cover for me. It wasn't that hard."

"Let me guess, another fangirl?" He looked at me again.

"I swear, you're too smart for your own good.." He shook his head. "Also, Kakahsi is always about four to five hours late, so I have about one to two hours left." I suddenly became curious.

"But why would you go to all that trouble? I mean you may get in trouble, and you're starting your missions today. I don't want to be a bother." Sasuke looked at me surprised.

Uchiha Cho Rei, now why would you be bothersome?" I looked up to him. "I'm doing this because it's your first day at the academy. It's important to you, so it's important to me. Besides," he started, kneeling down to my height. "I doubt Kakashi will find out. Even if I do get in trouble, you have to make sacrifices for the people you love." He gave me a very genuine, and very rare, smile.

I kissed him on the cheek and semi-hugged him. He hugged me back. "I love you oniisan."

"I love you too, Rei." He unwrapped his arms from around me, and stood up. "Now, I do think we should be off." Grabbing my left hand, he led me out the door.

AS long as I had Sasuke loving me, I didn't care how any people despised my existence. As long as Sasuke loved me, I would always be okay.

"Look at her."

"I can't believe he's actually holding her hand!"

"I bet he's just doing it out of pity. He's too nice to reject that disgrace."

As women continued their gossip session about me, I gripped my brother's hand tighter. He couldn't hear them. Even though my eyes were bad and I was crippled, my hearing was my best skill. I remember when I used to think that about myself.

No, not that part about me being a disgrace. I knew that I was, there was no doubt in my mind, and there was no changing the facts. But the part about Sasuke just pitying me. For a long time, I used to think my whole family hated me. Then Itachi-nii taught me to ignore the stone-hearted citizens, and that he and Sasuke would always love me.

Itachi-nii. Even after the tragedy, I couldn't find it in myself to hate him. Not a bit. I still love him with all my heart. I know deep down that he also didn't really want to kill the family. There must have been some alternative reason. As much as I try to convince Sasuke, he won't buy it. He has his "eye on the prize". I just pray that they never meet again if that is how Sasuke wants it to end.

"Rei, you okay?" Sasuke Asked. I didn't even realize I had stopped walking. I nodded my head, and dared to look back to the gossiping ladies. They were still muttering incoherently about me, glaring at me, and glancing at Sasuke once and a while. One look from Sasuke shut them up real quick.

"Don't listen to them. They're just jealous that you're an Uchiha." Yeah right. How gullible does he think I am?! But, I still nodded my head to a yes, not daring to say what my mind really thought.

Once my mind corresponded with my eyes once again, I realized we were in front of a huge building. The academy. I bid my farewells to Sasuke, and then turned back to the building. I started towards it. 'No turning back now….'

Walking into the academy, I nervously searched for my room. I started getting more tense and nervous after each room I passed. Each had a grade level in it with a teacher. Some grades had to be slip into two classes since there were so many.

Finally, I came to my room. How did I know? No, I didn't know the room number, I had forgotten to get that piece of information. (Which would have saved a lot of time) The door with a huge sign saying "Welcome New Students!" was a small hint. So, taking the hint, I walked in.

No one was there yet. I chuckled to myself. Sasuke probably wanted me to keep the Uchiha-gets-to-the-academy-even-before-the-teacher reputation.

About fifteen minutes later, our teacher walked in the door. Sasuke told me his name was Iruka, making him Iruka-sensei to me.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei!" I said brightly. He nearly jumped out of his skin. I grinned my crooked grin. He must not have seen me.

"Ah! H-h-hello. Welcome to my class! I'm Iru- well, I guess you already know my name. And you are?"

"Oh sorry!" I replied very embarrassed, as I scratched the back of my head. "Rei, Uchiha Rei." His smile broke off his face and his eyes widened, but only for a split second. Soon he had recovered and was smiling once again.

"Welcome, Rei! I hope you have a fun time in my class!"

"I'm sure I will." I replied politely. A little while later, more kids came in with their parents. Fathers would tell their sons to make them proud, and their daughters how proud they were of them. The children's mothers mostly wept and hugged them filling them with kisses. My heart leapt in my chest and I averted my eyes down to my desk.

Oh well, I told myself, it's not like they'd do that to me even if they were still around. It still hurt, though…

"Good morning class!" Iruka-sensei greeted us.

Everyone replied with a 'good morning.'

"My name is Iruka, but you will address me as Iruka-sensei. As some of you may know, most of my class just graduated and become the newest genin. So I'm now officially your sensei for your academy years. I want you all to address yourselves and tell us a little about yourselves. We will start with furthest to all of your rights and then work our way to the left. We will start at the bottom and go on up. After that you can ask question. Starting…now."

I listened to a few people talking. Thank goodness I was last. Most people would be bored by then, so maybe they wouldn't pay much attention to me.

Most people that were telling their dreams were just saying stupid stuff like 'kill the most bad ninja!' and 'marry a super-good looking wife' and 'be the prettiest kunoichi to have ever lived!' It was coming closer and closer to being my turn.

"Rei? How about you?" Everyone turned to face me. Great. Whispers spread around the room, obviously about me. I guess I'm famously known around by people my age too. Just great.

"It's the Uchiha disgrace!"

"They let that thing in here!?" The whispers grew louder and louder. Iruka cleared his throat. They all hushed.

"Okay Rei, We're ready." Everyone turned to me again. Should I say what's on my mind?

"I want to become to great ninja, and make my clan proud." Well, I was already goin', might as well finish. "I would also like to be at least half as good as my brother, and make him proud of me."

"No way you could do that!"

"Yeah! You probably can't even throw a kunai!"

"Or defend yourself!"

"Face it, you're gonna suck as a ninja! Just give up, don't kid yourself! You'll n ever make it!" More insults spewed at me from the cruel mouths of my peers. Iruka-sensei tried to hush them all.

"Okay, class dismissed early. See you all tomorrow, same time." My head sunk into my hands as the other children departed out the room as if the last on was going to get killed. I heard the door click.

Iruka sighed. "Rei?" he questioned. I lifted my head out of my hands, and began walking down the stairs, not daring to take my eyes away from the floor.

As I reached the bottom, I stood in front of Iruka-sensei, my eyes still glued to the floor. He put a hand on my shoulder and kneeled down to my level.

"Rei…" he began. I didn't let him finish, because I ran out the door, as fast as I could with my right arm in a sling.

"Rei!" He called after me. "Rei! Come back!" But I didn't. I didn't want to listen. I didn't want to hear his lies, about what the kids said wasn't true. Because everything they said was true. Absolutely 100% true. And I knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Geeze….It's really been since January since I uploaded for this story? Wow. So….I decided since school is out and I have only a little screen time each day (my mom is rationing it ) so be happy I've decided to use some of it to upload stories! (I hope people are happy)

* * *

As I lay on my bed, one word was repeatedly running through my mind. Stupid. Why did I run? I should have just listened to Iruka sensei's speech, and then left. Now he's probably going to tell Sasuke! Sasuke shouldn't have to worry about me. He has enough on his mind.

Being deep in your thoughts isn't good if you're trying to be attentive to your surroundings. (Which I wasn't trying to be, but that is beyond the point) It may just cause you not to hear the door behind you open. It can also cause you not to realize when there is a living being behind you.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder. My eyes bugged out of my head. I turned around to face the intruder.

"Sasuke-nii!" I said, thoroughly surprised. My brother's face had a look of worry written over it.

"Is everything okay, Rei?" Maybe he didn't know! Yes! Iruka sensei must not have told him. I could have danced around the house-er…apartment, but then Sasuke would DEFINITELY know something was up.

I gave him the biggest smile I could muster up without ripping the sides of my mouth. "Yes. I'm great now!" Sasuke gave me a suspicious look but then sat down at the table. I walked over to him and put my left arm around his neck and put my head in the crook of his neck. He smelled like the outdoors. You know, freshly cut grass, woods, and clean air.

"How was your, Sasuke-oniisan?" He glanced down at me with his black eyes. (I think he did, its kind of hard when you can't see.)

"The mission was simple, but Naruto was an idiot so he made everything harder." I giggled.

"He's funny." Sasuke crinkled his nose.

"Naruto?" I smiled and nodded my head. He made a disgusted face. "Whatever."

"Sasuke-nii?" I yawned. It wasn't that late out yet, but it was getting close.

"Yes?" I nuzzled down farther into his neck. "I love you." Sasuke squeezed my arm. (A.N. The left arm, people)

"I love you too, Rei." My mind became distant and started to go black. I was falling asleep.

* * *

All of a sudden Rei's arm's grip around my neck loosened slightly. I turned my head around slowly and carefully, not to bother Rei. My thoughts were confirmed. My sister was asleep, standing up.

I slowly moved my body to face hers, and then picked her up, being careful of her right arm. As I held her in my arms, I walked over to our mother's old rocking chair. I had it moved from our house.

It was old, for even Itachi was rocked in this chair, but it was still in good condition. You could still see the wild flowers and the birds carved into the headboard. The chair was pure mahogany, even faded it looked valiant. This was my mother's favorite chair.

I had many fond memories in this chair with my mother. When I was little, my mother would rock me to sleep every night in this chair, singing to me. Unfortunately, Rei was never rocked in this chair by my mother. I'd rather not go into details. That's why I do any chance I can for her.

I looked down at my younger sister as I rocked the chair back and forth. The floorboards were creaking underneath the chair. She had been worrying me lately. Actually, for a while now. She always was falling asleep early and in odd positions, like today how she fell asleep standing up.

I hugged her close to me. She smelled just like Mother. I want to know what's wrong with Rei. Because, she's all I have left. I wouldn't be able to live without her.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I fell off my bed with a loud thud that vibrated the floorboards beneath me. It took me a second to comprehend what was happening and that I was awake. Standing up, I realized that I had fallen on my left side, and was very thankful it had not been my right. I was also thankful the walls of our apartment were as thick as they were, so the neighbors didn't complain of this nightly disturbance, so Sasuke would not find out of his nightly terrors. Or, find out that I knew.

I walked over to my elder brother's bed. Since we weren't exactly wealthy, we only had one bedroom in our apartment. Although in the morning it feels like it's only mine, since Sasuke is always gone so early.

Looking down at his face, I saw his usual night terror appearance. His face was drenched in sweat; fat beads of it were rolling down his face as if it were raining. He was moaning and groaning and screaming. He was tossing and turning quickly as if he were dodging something.

I walked over to the desk separating our beds. On it was cool water with a washcloth beside it. Sasuke thinks it's for my "sometimes nightly headaches". If he knew what they were really for, he would probably freak out.

Dipping the cloth in the bowl, I wrung out some of the moisture. Enough for it not to drip, not enough for it not to have any effect. I walked back over to his bed. I placed as many fingers I could on his shoulder without dropping the washcloth. I shushed him quietly, trying to calm him a bit.

"Sasuke-nii. Don't worry. I'm here now. Everything is going to be alright." As I placed the washcloth against his sweat drenched forehead, he started whimpering. My heart melted. It made me so upset that he was hurting so badly, and I couldn't do anything to help.

I put his head on my lap and stroked his hair. His breathing leveled and he stopped squirming. I smiled down at him. "I love you Nii-san" Trying to make his calm nature last, I started to sing the lullaby Mother used to sing Sasuke and Itachi-nii when they had night terrors. (A.N. I do not own the right to this song. And no I did not make it up. I was going to, and then I heard the song on YouTube, and thought "That's perfect with a few word changes!" and so I used it. Ta-da!)

"Hush now, my nii-san, be still love don't cry.

Sleep like you're rocked by the sea.

Sleep and remember, my lullaby,

And I'll be with you when you dream.

Drift on a river that flows through my arms,

Drift as I'm singing to you.

I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm,

And holding you, I'm smiling too.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm,

Holding you I'm smiling too.

Hush now, my nii-san, be still love don't cry.

Sleep like you're rocked by the sea.

Sleep and remember, my lullaby,

And I'll be with you when you dream.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm,

Holding you I'm smiling too.

Sleep and remember, my lullaby,

And I'll be with you when you dream.

Sleep and remember, my lullaby,

And I'll be with you, when you dream.

I'll be with you when you dream."

My brother was sound asleep, seeming as if he hadn't even been disturbed at all during his slumber. Even though it made me ecstatic he was okay, my heart was dealing with a lot of pain. I'm not quite sure why. Maybe it's because Mother never cared enough to sing me to sleep when I had night terrors. Or maybe it was because I knew it was Mother that helped Sasuke-nii sleep, and not me.

* * *

Okay, everyone! That is the second chapter! So, who do you feel more pity for? Sasuke or Rei? Don't worry my dear readers. The story will get more heart wrenching and sad later! Get ready for heart pain! Comment, rate, or send me a message! :3 Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh goodness another long period of rest. Oops. I didn't realize it had been so long since I updated, I kind of lost track of time. (And had a computer virus…but that's beyond the point) If you all have watched the news this past week, you have probably heard about Japan and their horrible situation. So if you would, please pray/wish on a star, whatever you do to help them out. Also, keep them in your thoughts, if you would. Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^-^

* * *

"Drat, none made it in." Trying to throw kunai with your non-dominant hand really isn't effective. Throwing them at a target thirty feet away is even harder. None made it directly in the bulls eye, which truly discouraged me. Actually, none even really landed relatively close. I _really_ needed practice!

Panting and dripping with sweat, I looked at some of the other students. Most of the students weren't even getting the kunai on the target board. A few got some on the board, and only one got close to the bulls eye.

"Wow, great job Rei!" Iruka-sensei came over to me admiring my hard work. "I'm proud of you!" He squeezed my shoulders as a large grin was stuck on his face. "You've done so well for only being able to throw with one hand! No offense or anything."

I couldn't help but grin as well. "No offense taken, Iruka-sensei. Thank you for the compliment." Iruka sensei smiled at me again and then walked away.

"What the heck was that!" a very angry voice questioned. I glanced over to my right just to spot a group of my classmates with fury written all over their faces. I flinched just seeing their expressions.

"Y-y-yes? Is there something wrong?" The group inched closer.

"Yes there's something wrong!" the group leader shouted "What the heck was that!" I looked over to the ring leader. Hyuga Kyoko, younger brother to Hyuga Neji, second branch of the Hyuga clan. His eyes were like the sky on a foggy day, and just as cold. His hair was darker than brown, yet not quite black. On his head were the same bandages his brother wore all the time.

"Pardon?" I asked as politely as I could. "Kill them with kindness" Itachi always said. Sasuke-nii must have missed that lesson.

"I'm talking about Iruka and you!" Kyoko shouted, angrier than before. I tilted my head in confusion. What about Iruka and me? Kyoko let out a frustrated yell. "How come Iruka keeps complementing you, and encouraging you?"

"And why does that bother you?"

"Because you're the last person to deserve it! You're not even good, but Iruka treats you as if you're an angel sent from Heaven!" I just stood still, not daring to move. An unsettling feeling tickled my insides.

"And what are you going to do? Go up to Iruka and tell him off? Excuse my rudeness, but I don't think that is a good idea. Also, I'm not that bad. I'm second in the class right now." As soon as I finished speaking I gulped. Crud muffin. I did not mean for it to sound that stuck up.

Kyokyo smirked. "Really, to tell you the truth, I haven't a clue how to stop him." Every one of his followers' eyes landed on him as if he were naked and screaming like a maniac. The silence grew so extreme you could hear an anbu sneeze. "That's why…" as he grew closer, his smirk grew as well. "You will." I raised my eyebrows in shock. What did he mean?

"Uh…" I questioned, puzzled at his answer. My confused expression still played on my face. Kyokyo's smirk turned lopsided and had a mix of humor on it. He waved his hand in my direction. My body froze. I became nervous and started feeling lightheaded. My breathing began to deepen.

As if controlled by a puppeteer, his group began to circle around me. I stepped back as they drew closer to me, feeling threatened. Soon I ran out of room and ran back into a tree. I heard an evil cackle, belonging to Hyuga. "You'll see what I mean, Rei, you'll see soon."

As soon as his muttering silenced three of his posse grabbed me. The force of getting thrown back into the tree made me spewt out an 'oof!". Two of them grabbed my arms, one for each. My right arm was forced out of the flannel sling, making me grit my teeth in pain. Another boy grabbed my neck, and the member at my right arm squeezed the tightest, and the pain I felt was unexplainable. I felt as if that pain in my arm shot through my whole body. As hard as I tried I could not hold in my scream of pure pain.

Though I screamed, it did not leave my lips. The boy holding my neck had his hand around my mouth too. "Not a sound, Uchiha letdown," he told me.

It all happened so fast, I barely realized it did. The pain though, helped me come to my reality. The next was a punch to my stomach. My body naturally tried to keel over in pain, but the kids holding me back did not let me. More punches were sent to my stomach, and each time pain shot through my arm as well. My stomach hurt so bad, I didn't even comprehend the horrible taste the horrid feeling erupting in my throat. The smell came before I saw it.

I had vomited blood and bile all over the ground in front of me. There was a loud 'Ew!' pass through the crowd. I could still feel some of the puke on my lips. I suddenly couldn't stop coughing, as well as shaking violently. I then heard laughter. They were laughing at me. Laughing at my pain, my suffering, my hurt. I wanted to cry. The warm liquid began to cake over my eyes.

"No!" my mind told me. "Don't give them something else about you to pick apart." So I let them hit me. They hit me a lot of places, but never my face. Kyokyo was too smart for that. All of a sudden…the punches stopped, even though the searing pain didn't. I lifted my head from the ground, panting. My gray eyes met the eyes of a smirking Kyokyo.

"So Uchiha, you better heed our warning. Or it will be far worse than what you just endured." With saying that, I was thrown to the hard ground, and watched them walk away from me guiltless.

I don't know how long I laid on that ground. I felt defeated, embarrassed, frail, weak, stupid, and most of all, worthless. I saw all those villagers who viewed my attack, but chose not to intervene. It appeared as if the Uchiha mistake was going to always be a one-man team. It took a long battle between my heart and brain, but my brain finally won and I lifted myself off the ground. My left arm shook terribly, and after the first few tries of standing up were failures. Finally I got on my scraped knees and pushed myself up. I picked out a few of the red covered stones out of my right hand, and then wiped my left on my pants. I was, at this time, very happy that my pants were black. None of the blood was noticeable on them.

I slowly and shakily walked over to the grassy area of the open area, where they threw my sling. I picked it up and sighed. Now for the tricky part. Taking my left hand, I put the strap over my head. Then, with my cut up fingers, I smoothed the strap down so it all went in the same direction and appeared untouched. I then picked up my right arm with my left and eased it into the rough cotton. (You have no idea how weird it is to touch your limp arm)

I gritted my teeth. Both arms were throbbing in agony, and I could even feel the blood pumping through it. I took a shaky breath, and then headed home.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, and yes, I know, I'm cruel to my characters. ^-^ And I hope it kept your interest and wasn't stupid and stuff. Have a good day! ….and year!


End file.
